why, then the world's mine oyster
by RELvox
Summary: Quinn and Rachel go on vacation. Femslash oneshot.


"Quinn, if we don't leave within the next five minutes, we're going to miss our plane," Rachel said, following the blonde around her dorm room as she picked up random clothes from the floor and threw them into a suitcase.

"Give me ten and you have a deal," Quinn said, rifling through a drawer to separate bikini bottoms from underwear before she gave up and put everything into the bag.

"You have five," Rachel said, trying to fold as much of Quinn's haphazardly packed clothing as she could. "And if you'd taken the time to do this last night like I suggested, we would already be on the way to the Mexico by now."

"You know I had an exam this morning," Quinn replied, throwing her passport, a few books, and some make-up into a carry-on. "I couldn't very well fail my first semester in college."

"Somehow, I managed to both pack ahead of time and prepare for all of my exams," Rachel said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed Quinn's camera and phone charger from the night table and tucked them into the blonde's bag.

"Yeah, but Julliard and Columbia are two different schools," Quinn replied, searching under piles of clothes for her iPod before she spotted it in Rachel's hand.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, narrowing her eyes. "Are you saying that your school is harder than my school?"

"No, I…" Quinn said, wincing slightly as Rachel kept her iPod out of reach. There was no way she could survive a four hour flight without it. "That came out wrong."

"No kidding," Rachel said as she handed Quinn the iPod. "You're really lucky we're running late."

…

"I told you it wouldn't take two hours to get here," Quinn said as the taxi pulled up to the Air Mexicana terminal at JFK Airport.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry," Rachel said simply as she got out of the car, zipped her coat up, and waited on the curb while Quinn unloaded the luggage.

"Well, I for one am sorry that all of my clothing will be wrinkled by the time we get to Mexico," Quinn said, her eyes widening she buckled under the weight of Rachel's suitcase.

"You should have thought about that before you waited until the last minute to pack," Rachel said, kissing Quinn on the cheek and walking inside.

"You picked a lively one," the cabbie said, smiling as Quinn gave him a few twenties.

"I sure did," Quinn said, sighing as she followed Rachel to the check-in desk.

…

"I got you a present," Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck as they waited at the gate.

"You did, huh?" Quinn said, folding the page in her book down and turning to face her girlfriend. "Is it a kiss?"

"No, but you can have one of those too," Rachel said, smiling as she gently pressed their lips together.

"That was the best present ever," Quinn said, tucking a lock of hair behind Rachel's ear. "I'm not sure how you're going to beat it."

"Well, as I watched you carrying all of our bags today, it occurred to me that your back must hurt."

"Does that mean you're going to help me carry them when we land?" Quinn asked.

"No," Rachel said, rolling her eyes when Quinn just laughed. "But, I just got off the phone with the hotel."

"Oh really?" Quinn said. "Are they going to carry our bags?"

"No, but they are going to provide us with a beachfront massage tomorrow evening."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

"I take it you like that idea?" Rachel asked, grinning.

"I do, but baby, isn't that going to be expensive?"

"It's not that bad," Rachel said. "Plus, it's not like we're paying for the trip anyway. If there's one thing I love about your mother, it's that her attempts to accept our relationship come in the form of romantic getaways."

"I know," Quinn laughed. "But she grew up with the president of the hotel, so I'm sure a pretty kickass deal."

"That may be," Rachel agreed, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. "But she's still trying."

"Yes, she is," Quinn said, kissing Rachel's forehead. "And thank you for the massage. You're the best."

"I know," Rachel said simply, slipping her hand into Quinn's.

…

"Ok, you go put our bags away, I need to talk to the Captain," Rachel said, passing her carry-on to Quinn.

"Wait, what?"

"I need to talk to the Captain," Rachel said. "You know I'm not a good flyer."

"Rachel, we drove from Ohio, how would I possibly know that?" Quinn asked.

"Regardless, I'll be right back."

After ten minutes or so, Rachel returned to her seat.

"You doing okay?" Quinn asked, putting her book down.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, sitting down and buckling in. "He said there'd be a little bit of rough weather about an hour into the flight, but that it wouldn't be too bad."

"See? Nothing to worry about," Quinn said, furrowing her brow when she saw that Rachel's hand was clenched in a fist. "What are you holding?"

"Nothing," Rachel said, reaching for the book that Quinn had taken out for her.

"You're definitely holding something," Quinn said, her eyes narrowing.

"It's nothing.'

"Then let me see."

"You'll make fun of me."

"Probably, but let me see anyway."

Rachel sighed and opened her fist to reveal a tiny set of airline wings.

Quinn laughed hysterically until takeoff.

…

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We're now flying at 30,000 feet and you're free to move about the cabin. We'll be landing in Cancun in approximately four hours and thirteen minutes. The local time will be about 4pm. _

"Shit!" Quinn hissed.

"What? Did you feel a dip in pressure? I'll alert the flight attendant!" Rachel said, frantically searching under her blanket for her seat's control panel.

"No, no Rachel, I'm fine," Quinn said soothingly, rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's back until the brunette calmed down. "I just realized that I forgot to pack sunscreen, but it's okay, I'll just use yours."

"First of all Quinn, please refrain from speaking in such an alarming tone of voice on an airplane with me. I just assume the worst," Rachel said, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. "Secondly, you can't use my sunscreen because I don't have any."

"Wait, you mean Rachel Berry, queen of all organization, forgot to pack something?"

"No, I did not forget to pack anything," Rachel said, her eyes narrowing. "I didn't bring sunscreen because I never burn."

"That's ridiculous," Quinn said.

"Just because you have the complexion of a redheaded Irish toddler doesn't mean that we all do," Rachel said.

"You're not a very nice girlfriend," Quinn said.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry," Rachel said, shifting in her seat to whisper in Quinn's ear. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing," Quinn said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing?" Rachel said, her eyebrows raised.

"Nope."

"Well, we'll have to see about that," Rachel said, spreading her blanket out over both of them.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said, jerking involuntarily as she felt Rachel's fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her jeans.

"Making it up to you," Rachel replied.

…

"I'm just saying, I think that lady knew what we were doing," Quinn whispered as they waited in line to get through immigration.

"Quinn, she was at least eighty-five years old. If she knew what we were doing, then it's because she's done it

before."

…

By the time Rachel and Quinn arrived at the hotel, it was nearly 6:30 in the evening. Luckily, the hotel was all-inclusive and had five restaurants on the property, so while Quinn checked them in, Rachel surveyed the available dining options and made reservations for all of the eight nights they'd be there.

Originally, the girls had booked a standard room, but due to their connection with the hotel's owner, they found themselves in a golf cart on their way to a beachfront suite.

"This is not what normal college kids do for vacation," Rachel said as she tipped the bellboy and closed the door.

"I'm sure we can change hotels if you'd rather binge drink and pass out on the beach at 6am," Quinn said as she unzipped her suitcase and began unpacking.

"I'll pass," Rachel said, walking around to look at their lodgings. They had a massive living room, a huge bedroom with a king sized four-poster bed, a bathroom that was bigger than her bedroom in Ohio, and a private path to the beach.

"I thought you might," Quinn replied. "What time did you make our reservation for?"

"8pm."

"Okay, so we have enough time to unpack now. Then we can just relax later."

"Excellent idea," Rachel said, lifting a few things out of her bag and wandering into the bathroom.

"Rach, baby, taking one outfit out of your bag doesn't mean you're unpacked."

"You unpack. I'll get ready."

Quinn laughed lightly, silently commending herself for having already taken out hangers for both of them.

…

"You look so unbelievably beautiful," Quinn said as the girls were led to their table. One look at the brunette in her white, flowing skirt, black tank top, and gold strappy sandals was enough to make Quinn glad that she'd been forced to unpack for the both of them.

"Thank you," Rachel said, blushing, as she sat down and smoothed a napkin over her lap. "That's why I needed the extra time to get ready. But you…somehow you throw something on in five minutes and manage to take my breath away."

"You're sweet," Quinn smiled, peering down at knee length baby blue dress. "I don't even remember packing it though."

"That's because I did," Rachel said, taking a sip of water.

"Well that makes sense," Quinn said, nodding. "I just have a question."

"Okay?"

"Why is there a Japanese restaurant at a Mexican hotel?"

…

While Rachel was brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed, Quinn decided to go onto their deck for a moment. When she stepped outside, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Rach, come here!"

"What is it?" the brunette called out.

"Just…come here!"

Rachel let out a gasp when she joined Quinn outside.

"We have a pool," Quinn said, staring ahead of her at the water as it sparkled in the moonlight.

"And a Jacuzzi," Rachel said.

"Do you think it's just for us?" Quinn asked.

"I'm going to call the concierge and ask," Rachel said, walking back into the room.

The blonde nodded and closed her eyes, filling her lungs with the ocean air. When she opened them a few moments later, Rachel was naked and facing Quinn, her nightgown pooled around her feet.

"I take it the pool is just ours," Quinn whispered, stepping closer and running her hands down Rachel's arms.

"It is," Rachel said, moving to step into the shallow end before glancing over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "Are you going to join me?"

"You bet I am," Quinn said, quickly discarding her dress and underwear before diving headfirst into the deep end. Rachel was still laughing when Quinn surfaced.

With a smirk, the blonde swam to Rachel and unceremoniously pulled her under water. She had expected Rachel to sputter, to lecture her…anything really. Instead, the brunette simply arched her back under water as she surfaced so that her hair was slicked backwards. Quinn was too busy watching the water droplets fall off of Rachel's eyelashes and down her cheeks to notice that she was slowly being pushed backwards against the wall of the pool.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she felt Rachel's body press against hers. Gingerly, she brought her hands out of the water and framed Rachel's face.

"You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now," Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled and leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips in a soft, lazy kiss.

Quinn felt her body surge as Rachel's hands moved to trace her collarbone. Her breath quickened when she felt lips pressing at her neck, when she felt fingers moving downward to gently circle her nipples.

"Rach," Quinn whimpered, her hips rolling softly against Rachel's thigh. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel replied, moving her thigh as she trailed one hand down Quinn's stomach to cup between her legs. "So much it hurts."

"Rachel," Quinn breathed, her skin beginning to dampen. She couldn't tell what was sweat and what was water anymore. "Kiss me."

The brunette nodded and kissed her girlfriend, slipping her tongue between pink lips as she began to stroke Quinn's clit.

"God," Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth, her hips jerking involuntarily. "That feels so good."

Rachel smiled and pinched Quinn's clit between two fingers, causing the blonde to jump slightly, before sliding them downwards to her entrance.

Quinn tried to keep her eyes open, but when she felt two fingers sliding into her, they just fluttered closed.

"God, Rach," Quinn groaned, rolling her hips more insistently against Rachel's fingers. "I love it when you're inside of me."

Rachel's eyes closed and she moaned. Hearing Quinn talk like that always made her stomach flip.

"Yeah?"

"God, yes," Quinn said, her heart thudding against her chest. "You fill me up so well."

"Jesus," Rachel whimpered, beginning to thrust faster, harder. She wanted to feel Quinn come around her fingers so badly.

"Oh, god, I'm so close," Quinn groaned, fisting her fingers in Rachel's hair and crashing their lips together.

When Rachel slid a third finger inside and pressed against Quinn's clit with her thumb, the blonde's entire body tensed and shuddered.

"God," Quinn said, grasping onto Rachel's shoulders to keep from sliding underwater. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad," Rachel said, grinning as she gently nipped the skin of Quinn's neck with her teeth.

"Just give me a second to recuperate," the blonde said, stretching her neck out to give Rachel more access as she came down from the high.

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel said, her voice thick with lust. "Watching you was enough. Besides, I'm starting to get pruney."

Before Rachel knew what was happening, Quinn had grasped leaned down and picked her up.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"You're getting pruney, so I'm taking you out of the water," Quinn said, heading for the bedroom.

"Quinn, I will not allow you to ruin our bed the first night we're here!"

Quinn stopped and considered for a moment, then shrugged and gently laid Rachel down on the stone beside the edge of the pool.

"I'm going to have you," Quinn said, spreading Rachel's legs, before gently licking the water droplets off the inside of Rachel's thigh.

"Oh," Rachel moaned, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she felt Quinn's tongue against her clit. "You seem very…god…determined."

"I am," Quinn said, before lightly scraping her teeth across Rachel's clit.

"Oh my, Jesus Christ, Quinn," Rachel said, arching her back as she thrust upwards into Quinn's mouth. "Your tongue should be illegal."

Quinn grinned and sucked Rachel's clit into her mouth, running her tongue across it, as she slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend.

"Oh god," Rachel hissed, rolling her hips frantically as she bit the inside of her arm to keep from screaming. Yes, this was their own pool, but there had to be people at least somewhat nearby.

Quinn thrust slowly inside of her girlfriend, curling and scissoring her fingers every few moments. It didn't take long before she felt Rachel's muscles tightening around her.

"Come for me," Quinn whispered against the slick skin of Rachel's thigh. "Come for me now."

"God, I am," Rachel said as her body bucked and shuddered. "I am."

Quinn kept moving inside Rachel, kept her tongue flicking across her clit, until she felt her girlfriend's body relax underneath her.

"You know what?" Rachel said, desperately gasping for breath as Quinn collapsed on top of her, the few remaining water droplets on their bodies mingling together.

"What?" Quinn said, tucking her head into Rachel's neck.

"I really love Mexico."

…

"I hate Mexico!" Rachel yelled, wincing as Quinn rubbed aloe on her back.

"There's no reason to hate Mexico," Quinn said, smiling. "It's your own fault that you didn't wear sun block."

"I never get burned!"

"Obviously, you do!" Quinn said, laughing.

"Quinn Fabray, I have never gotten a sunburn in my entire life. Obviously, this is Mexico's fault, and if you want to be intimate with me at all for the rest of this trip, I suggest you agree immediately."

Quinn paused for a moment, then reached for more aloe. "Mexico sucks."

…

On the second night of their trip, as promised, Rachel led Quinn across the beach for their couples massage. The masseuses were there to greet them when they arrived at the ocean front hut. One of them was a large, ridiculously attractive man with dark hair, stubble, and unbelievably green eyes. The other was a small, delicate lady, her brown hair tied up in a bun.

Rachel glanced between them nervously, secretly hoping that Quinn would gravitate towards the woman. Even though she trusted the hotel employees to keep this purely professional, she wasn't too thrilled about that man's hands touching her girlfriend.

"Do you have any preference?" she asked the blonde as the masseuses excused themselves so the girls could undress.

"I'd kind of prefer the man, if that's okay with you," Quinn said, removing her shoes and bathrobe before she climbed up onto the table. "My back really is killing me and he looks like he can get the knots out better than she can."

Rachel grimaced, but nodded. "That's fine, sweetheart."

When they masseuses came back into the room, Rachel lifted her head to give the man a quick, silent warning before lying back down on the table.

"She just glared at you, didn't she?" Quinn sighed as he began pressing his fingers into the base of her neck.

"She sure did," he said.

"Sorry about that," Quinn replied softly. "She's a little possessive."

"It's okay," the man said, bending down to speak in Quinn's ear. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course," Quinn said, her interest peaked.

"She has no need to worry, even though you are extremely beautiful."

"And why is that?" Quinn asked.

"I'm gay," the man said, shrugging as he got back to work.

…

"Rachel, I promise you, he wasn't hitting on me," Quinn said, trailing after Rachel as they walked back to their room.

"I heard the giggling, Quinn!' Rachel fumed. "You giggled!"

"I giggled because –"

"I cannot believe you would hurt me like this," Rachel interrupted, stopping in the middle of the beach and pointing a finger at the blonde. "On our first vacation together, you go off and flirt with the masseuse!"

"Rach, I wasn't –"

"During the massage that I bought you, no less!" Rachel hissed as she turned around and kept walking.

"Rach, listen to me! He's –"

"You're sleeping alone tonight, Quinn Fabray!"

"He's GAY!"

Rachel stopped abruptly. "He's…what?"

"The masseuse, Ben, he's gay. His parents kicked him out when he told them and he moved to Mexico with his boyfriend. They've been working here together since."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because he told me," Quinn responded, crossing her arms over her chest. "He told me so that I could tell you when you inevitably freaked out."

"So…I'm kind of an asshole, aren't I?" Rachel said, stepping forward and hesitantly wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Kind of," Quinn replied, sighing, as she held her girlfriend close. "But I still love you."

…

"Baby, maybe you should consider wearing a one piece until your burn is a little better," Quinn called in from the bathroom as she got their stuff ready for the beach.

"Maybe you're right," Rachel said, looking down at herself. "Do you think the burn is that bad?"

Quinn came out of the bathroom and her jaw dropped to the floor. Rachel was standing in front of her in the tiniest bikini she'd ever seen. It was black with a gold buckle resting discreetly between her girlfriend's breasts, and it barely covered Rachel's private bits.

"Am I that burned?" Rachel said, taking Quinn's silence as a bad thing.

"No," Quinn said, clearing her throat. "I just…maybe we should stay at our own pool today."

"But I want to go to the beach," Rachel said.

"I know, but…that bathing suit…everybody is going to be all over you."

"What's the matter, Fabray?" Rachel asked, winking over her shoulder as she slipped her sandals on and headed outside. "Can't handle a little competition?"

"Lord, help me," Quinn said with a laugh as she grabbed her beach bag and followed.

…

"She's not interested," Quinn nearly growled at the fourth man that came up to Rachel as they lay on the beach.

"Quinn, you're being rude," Rachel said as her potential suitor walked away dejected.

"He was all over you!' Quinn replied, her eyes narrowing.

"But I wasn't interested," Rachel husked, leaning on her elbow as she traced the curve of Quinn's breast over her fire engine red bikini top.

Quinn swallowed thickly and nodded.

"You know you're the only one I want," Rachel said, ghosting her lips across Quinn's collarbone.

"I know," Quinn smiled, sighing as Rachel lay back down.

All of a sudden a woman's voice broke their reverie. "Can I get you a drink?"

Quinn looked up, about to warn her away from Rachel when she realized that the gorgeous tan woman was talking to her.

"She's not interested," Rachel barked, gripping Quinn's hand possessively.

"Lo siento," the woman said, grinning as she walked away. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Rach, I'm pretty sure she works for the hotel," Quinn said after a moment.

"I realize that in retrospect."

…

The next few days were quintessential vacation days. Rachel and Quinn went swimming, relaxed on the beach, made love in the ocean, the pool, and all over their suite. On the sixth evening of their trip, Rachel decided to be adventurous.

"We'll both have a shot of tequila and a Corona, please," Rachel said as they sat down to dinner.

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Quinn, we've been in Mexico for a week. It's time to let loose."

"Rach, have you ever even had tequila?" Quinn asked, nodding her thanks as the waiter brought their drinks. Sure, she'd seen Rachel drink before, but it seemed like tonight was going to be different. Tonight, it appeared, Rachel was drinking with the sole purpose of getting drunk.

"I had it in a margarita earlier today, Quinn," Rachel said, rolling her eyes, as she poured salt onto her hand.

"Yes, and you were loopy for the next two hours afterward," Quinn said with a laugh.

"I'll be fine," Rachel replied.

"But, baby, I don't think you realize…straight tequila is – "

"Are you going to lecture me, Quinn, or are you going to lick the salt off of my hand and take your shot?" Rachel asked.

"Wow, who knew? Rachel Berry, frat boy extraordinaire," Quinn laughed before taking her girlfriend's hand and slowly licking the salt away, maintaining eye contact the entire time as she reached for her shot and downed it. Wincing slightly, she grabbed her beer and took a deep swig.

"Your turn, baby," Quinn said, smirking at the darkness in Rachel's eyes as licked her index finger and dipped it in the salt.

Rachel nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Quinn's lips before taking Quinn's finger completely into her mouth.

Quinn swallowed thickly, then began to laugh hysterically at the look on Rachel's face when she threw the shot back.

"Quinn, this is horrible!" Rachel sputtered, scrunching her face as she sucked desperately on the limes provided. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"You wouldn't listen," Quinn said, giggling. "I tried to tell you it was too strong for you."

"Too strong for me?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes. That was a challenge if she'd ever heard one. "Waiter, dos mas!"

"Rach, you don't have anything to prove," Quinn said, wiping the tears out of her eyes as the waiter brought two more shots.

"Shut up and drink, Fabray."

…

"I think I'm drunk," Rachel said, wobbling as she attempted to walk back to the suite without leaning on Quinn.

"I think you are too," Quinn said, slurring her words slightly. "Wait, I mean, I think I am too."

"You are," Rachel said. "Know how I can tell?"

"How?"

"Cause there are three of you!"

"I think that means you're drunk, Rach," Quinn said, swinging her purse in the air.

"Oh."

…

Quinn woke up to the feeling of Rachel pushing three fingers inside her.

"Jesus Christ, Rach," Quinn said, jerking out of sleep. "What's going on?"

"I'm apologizing," Rachel said, nipping at the skin on Quinn's neck. "For getting so drunk last night."

"For what?" Quinn moaned, arching upward. "Forget it, I don't care."

"I have a surprise for you," Rachel whispered, licking the shell of Quinn's ear.

"More of a surprise than waking up like this?" Quinn asked, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I think so," Rachel said, removing her fingers and sitting up on her knees. When Quinn opened her eyes, she saw a big, tan strap-on resting between her girlfriend's legs.

"When did you get that?" Quinn asked, her nerves sparking like flames.

"The day before we left," Rachel answered. "I packed it in my carry-on."

"So that's why the TSA agent grinned at you."

"It would appear so," Rachel said with a smirk before sitting down and spreading her legs wide open. "Quinn, come here."

"Are you sure that'll fit?" Quinn asked as she made got out from under the covers.

"It's not that much bigger than the one we have in New York," Rachel answered, leaning over to bite Quinn's bottom lip. "And I made sure that you're all stretched out already."

"I just…do you have any lube?" Quinn asked as she looked down at her girlfriend.

Rachel smirked, reaching between Quinn's legs to gather the moisture that had collected, causing the blonde to gasp.

"I do now," the brunette said as moved her hand all over the dildo. "Now, come here."

Quinn whimpered and nodded, moving to sit facing Rachel before wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist.

"Are you ready?" Rachel said, angling the strap-on upwards.

"Let me," Quinn said, raising her hips and pushing herself down slowly, inch by inch, until the dildo was fully inside her.

"That was so unbelievably sexy," Rachel whispered, watching Quinn's facial expressions as she adjusted to the girth.

Quinn gasped, her arms flying to hold Rachel close as the brunette gently rolled her hips forward.

Rachel kissed down Quinn's neck as she rocked against her, taking in the shudders and gasps, the moans and grunts as she moved inside of her girlfriend.

Bending down, Rachel took one of Quinn's nipples into her mouth and felt her own desire amplify as Quinn groaned above her.

After a few minutes, Quinn's breathing got more and more ragged. In her search for more contact, Quinn placed her hands behind her and leaned backwards as her hips pistoned against Rachel.

"God, yes," Rachel cried out as the insert pressed harder against her clit. "Just like that Quinn. Don't stop."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Quinn rasped, panting as she felt heat pooling in her abdomen.

"So good," Rachel said, digging her nails into Quinn's thighs.

"I need more," Quinn said desperately, pushing Rachel onto her back and crashing their lips together as she collapsed on top of the brunette and ground down onto the strap-on.

"Oh god, yes, Quinn," Rachel hissed, wrapping her legs around Quinn's back and gripping onto the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm so close," Quinn gasped, feeling the sweat coat her body. "So close."

"Me too," Rachel whimpered. "God, me too. Come for me.'

Quinn nodded and jerked her hips once, twice, three times before her body seized up with tension, causing the insert to press deliciously directly onto Rachel's clit.

"God, Quinn," Rachel shouted as they both came apart.

"Jesus Christ," Quinn panted, moving off of Rachel. "You need to get drunk more often."

…

"I don't want to go back to New York," Quinn said as she packed the last of her things. "It's cold, and rainy, and not Mexico."

"I know, baby," Rachel said, laughing lightly and wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I want to move here," Quinn replied, sighing. "Let's drop out of college and live in a hut on the beach."

"As lovely as that sounds, Mexico isn't well known for its theater, so I'll have to graciously decline the offer," Rachel said, kissing Quinn's cheek. "Besides, you love school."

"I love it here more," Quinn said, turning around and brushing her lips against Rachel's. "I love it here with you more."

"So we'll come back."

"That'd be nice," Quinn smiled.

"No, I'm serious," Rachel said. "I talked to your mother while you were in the shower. She already booked us this room, exactly 12 months from now."

"Really?" Quinn grinned, picking Rachel up and twirling her around the room.

"Really," Rachel laughed before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Wait a second," Quinn said, her eyebrows furrowing. "Does this mean that you've already started to conspire with my mother?"

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel said, patting the blonde's shoulder before opening the door for the bellboy. "We've been doing that since we left Ohio."

Quinn shook her head with a smile. Her mother was already treating Rachel like they were married.

And she hadn't even proposed.

Yet.


End file.
